1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic device and a heat dissipation structure thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device and a liquid cooling heat dissipation device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, the processing velocity of CPUs has become faster, thus generating larger amounts of heat. In order to dissipate the heat from the heat source to the external world, a heat-dissipating device and a fan are usually used to help dissipate the heat. However, the fan is noisy and consumes lots of power due to its high rotational speed. It has so far proven difficult for designers to solve these problems of noise and power consumption.
In order to solve the above-mentioned question, the prior art provides a water block heat-dissipating structure including a seat body and a seal cover body. The seat body has a plurality of heat-dissipating fins formed thereon, and a bottom portion of the seat body contacting a heat-generating source. In addition, the seal cover body is used to seal and cover the seat body. The seal cover body further has a water inlet and a water outlet. When the bottom portion of the seat body contacts a heat-generating source, heat is transmitted from the heat-generating source to the heat-dissipating fins. In addition, the heat of the first heat-dissipating fins can be guided away quickly by cooling liquids that circulate between the water inlet and the water outlet.